Heimaufnahme
Mit dem Begriff Heimaufnahme werden die Maßnahmen der Pflegekräfte zur akuten Versorgung und zur Vorbereitung einer umfassenden Pflegeplanung an den ersten Tagen im Pflegeheim beschrieben. Dabei handeln Pflegekräfte und andere Berufe gemeinsam - es sollte eine Kooperation mit den Zielen sein, der neuen Bewohnerin zu zeigen, dass sie willkommen ist und professionell gut versorgt wird. Für die künftigen BewohnerInnen ist es eine kritische Übergangsphase, die ihre Wahrnehmung des neuen Wohnorts ganz wesentlich beeinflusst. Für das Pflegepersonal ist diese Zeit oft vom Mangel an Informationen geprägt. Auch die lückenhafte Informationsweitergabe der vorher versorgenden Institution oder heimintern durch die Heimverwaltung kann diesen Mangel beeinflussen. In der Pflege gibt es für Teile davon auch den Ausdruck Überleitung, Pflegeüberleitung. Einige typische Konflikte entstehen in dieser Zeit auch zwischen Pflegepersonal und Angehörigen. Viele Alten- und Pflegeheime bieten zur Information Leitfäden ''oder Formulare zur Heimaufnahme'' an, die auch im Internet zu finden sind. Z. B. bei Google ergab das Stichwort Heimaufnahme im Nov. 2005 über 18 ooo Verweise. Dringlichkeit, Alternativen zur Heimaufnahme prüfen Die meisten Landkreise oder kreisfreien Städte haben einen Pflegestützpunkt oder eine Vermittlungsstelle für stationäre Pflege im Landratsamt. Notfalls beim nächsten Sozialamt erfragen (Tel 115). Die haben evtl. eine Übersicht, wo gerade ein Platz frei ist/wird. Bis dahin kann evtl. eine Krankenhausaufnahme ( = sinnvoll für Geriatrisches Assessment zur Klärung der Diagnosen, das ist gerade bei Verdacht auf Dem. sinnvoll). Nicht in irgendein Feld- Wald- Wiesenkr.haus ausweichen. Einen Anspruch auf Dringlichkeit beim Heimplatz gibt es fast nicht und nirgends, da in den meisten Pfl.Heimen keine Aufnahmeverpflichtungen bestehen. (Aber es gibt Kreis- oder Landespflegeheime in einigen Bundesländern, die müssen … .) Nach bzw. während der Akutversorgung kann dann das Wunsch-Heim kontaktiert werden und man erfährt, wann dort etwas frei wird. Nötigenfalls die Zeit bis dahin mit der Sozialstation überbrücken. Es gibt auch ambulante Hospizvereine, die in so einer Situation helfen wollen/können. Im Gesetz steht übrigens, dass Reha-Maßnahmen vor der Stat.Unterbringung kommt. Dann ist immer noch ein Umzug in das Wunsch-Heim möglich. Dabei entstehen keine Zusatzkosten wegen irgendeiner Kündigungsfrist - es sei denn, man hat eine private "Luxusunterbringung" gewählt. Für diese "Luxus-Heime“ (z.B. Augustinum-Stift) gibt es aber auch keine Unterstützung bei den Kosten durch das Sozialamt. Maßnahmen, um die Aufnahme zu erleichtern bereits vorab Informationen gezielt austauschen Möglichst: einige Tage vorher Besuch im Krhs bzw. zuhause durch eine/-en PflegendEn. Informationen über das Leben in dem Haus sollten gegeben werden. Fragen, die im Heim anstehen, sollen evtl. vorbereitet werden. Kurzzeitpflege als Vorbereitung Die Kurzzeitpflege dient eigentlich der zeitlich befristeten stationären Ganztagesbetreuung pflegebedürftiger alter Menschen, die ansonsten weiter in der häuslichen Umgebung gepflegt werden. Sie soll den Krankenhausaufenthalt vermeiden oder verkürzen, sowie nach schwerer Krankheit die Nachsorge sicherstellen. Im Einzelfall kann die Kurzzeitpflege auch dazu dienen, die Verhältnisse im Heim näher kennenzulernen, um eine (demnächst) notwendige Heimaufnahme zu erleichtern. Es handelt sich i d F also um eine Art des Probewohnens. Dies selbst wird nur von wenigen Einrichtungen gezielt angeboten, obwohl es eine bald folgende Übersiedliung enorm erleichtern würde. Denn damit werden Schwellenängste ganz praktisch beiseite geräumt. Vorbereitung der Pflegedokumentation Statt einem nach Polizeiverhör klingenden "Ärztlichen Fragebogen" könnte bei dieser Gelegenheit die Biografie-Erkundung vorbereitet werden. Pflegeanamnese im eigenen Wohnumfeld ist sehr viel sinnvoller (vgl. E. Böhm) als im Stationszimmer eines "fremden" Heims. Selbst der Vorgang der Pflegeplanung läßt sich hier als Auftragsvergabe einer künftigen KundIn erleben und nicht als Urteilsverkündung durch einen resoluten "Weißkittel" erleben (sic, tatsächlich: Pflegeprozess - ich weiß nicht, wer sich sowas ausdenkt). Der Aufnahmetag Am einfachsten tun sich die verschiedenen Leistungsbereiche eines Heims, wenn sie für diese Situation eine gemeinsame Checkliste vorbereiten, die die Schnittstellen der Zusammenarbeit beschreibt. Zusammenarbeit mit Verwaltung, Küche etc - Sich selbst vorstellen - Details im Zimmer zeigen - Weg zur Toilette bzw. entspr. Informationen geben - Eßgewohnheit, Essens-Wünsche heute erfragen (alles andere hat ja noch Zeit) Evtl. Vollständigkeit folgender Formulare im Auftrag der V. überprüfen: Ärztlicher Fragebogen, Arztbriefe, Ärztliche/psychologische Gutachten und erforderl. Atteste, Reha-Berichte, Patientenausweis/Versi.karte Pflege- und Verlegungsberichte Aktuelle Diagnose(soweit nicht ersichtlich aus ärztlichem Fragebogen) Zuzahlungsbefeiung/Praxisgebühr? - Schwerbehindertenausweis - Betreuung - Betreuerausweis Anmeldebogen (Gemeinde) - Personalausweis Pflegestufenbescheid der Pflegekasse, Kostenzusage des Kostenträgers(Bezirk, Landkreis), evtl.Rundfunkgebührenbefreiung Begrüßung In vielen Heimen ist ein kleiner Blumenstrauß bereits üblich. Ansonsten sei er dringend empfohlen, weil dies eben ein Willkommens-Ritual darstellt, das jedEr versteht. Herren (nur die?) freuen sich auch über die Weinflasche im Geschenkpapier. Eine Informationsmappe kann alle notwendigen Blättter, Prospekte, Formulare enthalten. Auch Kopien für die Angehörigen auch: begleitende Angehörige einbeziehen Die/den Zimmernachbarin vorstellen Die Mitarbeitenden vorstellen (nach der Übergabe unbedingt besonders die Koll. vom Spät- und die vom Nachtdienst!). Vielleicht aber nicht das ganze Team auf einmal sondern zwei, drei als Teil fürs Ganze. Und das Versprechen, dass "der Rest" in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen . . . In Heimen, wo das erste längere pflegerische Gespräch mit der neuen Mitbewohnerin (erst) am Aufnahmetag geführt wird, sollte auf eine gute Gesprächssituation im Heim geachtet werden. Ob das neue Zimmer der geeignete Ort dafür ist, muß individuell entschieden werden. Es sollte bereits so eingerichtet sein, dass das möglich ist. Die/der neue BewohnerIn hat dadurch zumindest etwas das Gefühl als Gesprächs-Partnerin ebenbürtig behandelt zu werden. Erste Pflegemaßnahmen Medikamtengabe sicherstellen (Gibt es eine aktuelle Verordnung?) Andere Verordnungen Wer ist Hausarzt? Allergien, aktuelle Gesundh.risiken erfragen Arztbericht – Krankheiten/Diagnosen Vitalwerte Krankenbeob.(auch: Gewicht, ungefähre Größe), auch Hautzustand (am ganzen Körper, z. B. beim Waschen) Welche weiteren ÄrztInnen, Kliniken behandeln laufend? - Gewohnheiten erfragen (soweit für die ersten Tage nötig) Die Zimmerausstattung erklären Die Details von Rufanlage, Bad/Toilette, Wege auf dem Stockwerk Zimmereinrichtung besprechen Angehörige und deren Telefon – wer zuständig für was? Denn nun muß die Einrichtung des Zimmers ja mit deren Hilfe noch erfolgen. Es ist von Heim zu Heim verschieden, was erwünscht und erlaubt ist. Darüber informieren. Auch Wandfarbe und Tapete ansprechen, wenn die Angehörigen die ändern dürfen. Vorläufige Pflegeplanung Vitalzeichenkontrolle und Körpergewicht irgendwann in den ersten Stunden. Aber sicher nicht vor dem Blumenstrauß und einem ersten Imbiß oder Getränk. Bekannte Maßnahmen fortführen und Konsequenzen aus der ersten Krankenbeobachtung bis auf Weiteres festlegen. Das kann der Grundstock der späteren Pflegeplanung sein. (Die sollte sich damit allerdings noch nicht erledigt haben) Die erste Woche Evtl. Führung durchs Haus, den Garten und die direkte Umgebung. Der Platz im Speisesaal. Usw. Pflegeplanung Die Informationssammlung sollte systematisch abgeschlossen werden und Pflegeziele nach Wichtigkeit festgelegt werden. Am besten in einem gemeinsamen Gespräch. Zimmereinrichtung vervollständigen Didaktischer Hinweis Um dem Auszubildenden/der Auszubildenden in der Pflege diese Problematik nachvollziehen zu lassen, ist eine kleine Übung sinnvoll: Notieren Sie, was Sie für Ihren Umzug ins Heim sich alles wünschen - welche Gegenstände würden Sie gerne mitnehmen. Danach auch die Frage beantworten: Passt das alles in eine Doppelzimmerhälfte hinein? Spannend ist auch der "Nachbau" eines wirklichen Zimmers als gemalter Grundriss auf dem Fußboden im Lehrsaal. Kontakte herstellen Z. B. durch Begleitung beim ersten Besuch in der Freizeitgruppe oder bei therapeut. Maßnahmen. Geburtstagsfeiern o. ä. Familienfeste sollten unter Einbeziehung der Angehörigen vorbereitet werden. Evtl. im Heim bestehende Besuchsdienste einbeziehen. Kontakte zu bisherigen Gespr.partn. usw fördern Meistens ist der Heimeinzug mit einer Ortsveränderung verbunden. Auch wenn es sich dabei nur um wenige Kilometer handelt, kann daraus eine "soziale Barriere" werden, wenn die Gleichaltrigen a9 selbst nicht einen Pkw benützen und b) der öffentl. Nahverkehr nur relativ ungünstige Verbindungen zwischen den beiden Orten anbietet. Dabei geht es nicht vorrangig um enge Familienkontakte sondern um die eher losen Kontakte "so mal über die Straße". Wenn diese Kontakte aber wegfallen, merken wir erst wie wichtig solche gelegentlichen Treffen sein können im Sinne von sozialem Rückhalt, Teilhabe an der Gesellschaft. Unterstützen können wir sie indem es vom Heim z B Wegbeschreibung, Telefon-Nummern, Beschreibung des öffentl. Nahverkehrs (Umsteigeorte und Verbindungszeiten) als Inform.blatt-Angebote gibt. Auch der Nachweis der Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten am Ort (Pensionen, Zimmer mit Frühstück o. ä.) kann bereits eine Hilfe sein für entfernt lebende Verwandte sein, die nicht beide Wege an einem Tag schaffen können. Angehörige gezielt mit weiteren Informationen versorgen Dies ist der Zeitpunkt, in dem Angehörige am meisten Wissens-Defizite beklagen. Eine Einbindung in das Heimleben ist jetzt am erfolgversprechendsten. Erste Evaluation Nach einer Woche ist es sinnvoll den Pflegeverlauf noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen und zu überlegen, was noch sinnvoll sein könnte. Führungsaufgaben bei der Heimaufnahme Aufgaben der Führungsebenen einer Einrichtung (z.B. WBL, PDL, Heimleitung) bei der Heimaufnahme sind vor allem: :Die Begrüßung :Erste Kontakte :Vertragliche Angelegenheiten :Nachfrage nach dem ersten Tag, bzw. der ersten Woche, ob so alles in Ordnung ist. (Evtl. auch telefonisch bei Angehörigen.) Siehe auch bei: * Bezugspflege, Institution, Pflegestandard, Qualitätszirkel, Standardpflegeplan, Überleitungsmanagement Literatur * H Becke, S Heinlein: Das pflegerische Erstgespräch. In: Die Schwester/Der Pfleger 44: 12/2005 S. 948-953. * Folkmar Biniarz: Die Heimaufnahme, der erste Eindruck. Die Heimaufnahme als Aufgabe des Sozialdienstes. Eine Praxishilfe zur Qualitätssicherung im Altenpflegeheim. ASTEX. 1999. 64 Seiten. ISBN 3980418340 * Martin Huber, Siglinde A. Siegel, u a: Autonomie im Alter. Leben und Altwerden im Pflegeheim - Wie Pflegende die Autonomie von alten und pflegebedürftigen Menschen fördern. Schlütersche Verlagsgesellschaft (Hannover) 2005. 176 Seiten. ISBN 3-87706-688-7 . - zum Projekt Autonomie im Alter- Kurzvorstellung des Buches * Sabine Kühnert (1991): Das Verhältnis zwischen Angehörigen von HB und Mitarbeitern im Altenpflegeheim. Begegnungsformen , Konflikte, Kooperation. Lang, Frankfurt a / M. w w w - Links * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heimaufnahme Artikel Heimaufnahme bei Wikipedia] (interessant ist auch die Diskussion, ob der Artikel für ein Lexikon wie die WP überhaupt geeignet ist? So genannte Löschdisku) * Wenn die Eltern ins Pflegeheim müssen, reicht ihre Rente meist nicht aus. Das Sozialamt … — Die Stiftung Warentest zum Thema, in Heft "test 09/2003" Beispiele aus Einrichtungen (Auswahl) * …… (wie sieht der Standard in ihrer Einrichtung aus ? ) * Beispiel dahrenhof.de: Wir unterstützen und begleiten Sie vor … * Haus des Lebens gGmbH, Herborn * Tipps für Angehörige (kda, altenheim-mangst.de) * Erstmals publ. von n3 (Version vom 26. April 2011 bei pw 1.0) Kategorie:Pflegeplanung Kategorie:Gerontologie Kategorie:Altenpflege